


A Day at the Market

by Smol_Fatale



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, They're short though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Fatale/pseuds/Smol_Fatale
Summary: Beginning with a kick and ending with a cat, you set off to spend a day at the market with your boyfriend Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Kudos: 15





	A Day at the Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilenceOfTheCookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/gifts).



> This is my first fic for SilenceOfTheCookies' Totally Random Creations Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it my dear and here's the prompt:
> 
> Prompt 1:  
> “You never listen to me.”  
> Random word: friendly

“You never listen to me.”

You glared at your green-haired boyfriend who laid peacefully on the floor like a cat as the sun shone down on him. You readied yourself to kick him in his side but when you did he grabbed your ankle and pulled you down on top of him. You froze momentarily, sitting backwards on his waist before spinning around so you faced his chest. Immediately you started banging on his bare chest and after a while he grabbed your wrists, eyes still closed.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” He opened one eye staring intently at yours.

“You never listen to me.” You repeated, refusing to back down from his gaze.

“Oh, I heard that.” He smirked as you huffed and slapped his chest.

“Not what I meant.” You slid off and laid next to him, pouting as you angled your face away from your boyfriend.

“What did you mean?” He whispered in your ear as he wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“I told you a month ago that the market was coming to town this week. I reminded you every week since then. It rained for the past couple of days and you said we can go today since the sun is shining but where do I find you? Asleep. Like you don’t already do that for 20 hours a day.” You rolled over so you were virtually on top of the tan man. 

Zoro then sat up pulling you with him. He looked down to see that you were fully dressed. He looked up to find you pouting at him and his resolve to stay indoors crumbled. He mumbled a gruff “ _Fine,_ ” before getting up to get dressed but don’t think that he didn’t see your small victory cheer as he did.

***

Now you already have little markets sprinkled around your little town but this one was different. For one, all those markets were specialized so where one was for food, another could be for jewelry. Second, your town was a major tourist attraction as it was nestled between an expansive beach and beautiful mountains. This market not only combined the smaller ones but it also showcased the various crafts of the tourists who came to visit and you were excited. 

As soon as Zoro was dressed, you grabbed him by the hand and practically ran to the market, your enthusiasm emanating from you in waves. This caused a small smile to appear on his face, which grew with the mental image of comparing you to a mouse running for a block of cheese since you were almost a foot shorter than him. 

Arriving at the market you strategically avoided all the clothing stalls since Zoro only bought new clothes when his old ones were falling apart at the seams. Though you did make a mental note to double back later for a leather jacket and wool cardigan that would be perfect for him. Instead, you immediately headed for the food stalls. There, you were surrounded by the enticing smells of all things culinary, from sweet to savory. You and Zoro shared a steamed bun and, though they were too sweet for his liking, he even bought you cookies.

He also entertained your whims when you wanted to play the few mini-games the market had to offer. With enough goading and good-natured insults, his competitiveness was sparked leading you both to go overboard on games that were equivalent to picking up jacks. Eventually, you were asked to leave as you were “Ruining the market’s integrity,” or at least that was implied by one of the vendors. 

Taking your hand, Zoro guided you aimlessly until you stumbled across a jewelry stand where Zoro picked out a gold chain earring for you that matched the three on his left ear. Appreciative of this gesture, you bought him a craft beer in return. Suddenly remembering the cardigan and leather jacket you wanted to buy, you directed your boyfriend to some steps at the edge of the market and made him promise not to go anywhere.

Zoro was more than content to take a break from the market. It’s not that he didn’t want to go. It’s just that shopping and sightseeing have never personally interested him. He was rather content with staying at home and taking a nap with you. Maybe you two could even go on a hike or a least a walk but you wanted to go to the market that came to town once a year and he promised himself that he would do anything to keep that bright smile on your face.

While sitting on the steps, a black cat curiously peered at him from behind the corner. They had a little staring contest and Zoro slowly blinked at him, allowing for the cat to trust him. He had dark green eyes, darker than Zoro’s hair and his paws were a fluffy white. As Zoro is a naturally calm man, he didn’t flinch when the cat jumped into his lap, slowly making his way to his shoulder. Zoro noticed then that the cat didn't have a collar but seemed non-dangerous as he was playing with Zoro’s earrings. That was until the little nuisance accidentally swiped at his jaw leaving three small scars. He then jumped back into his lap as you approached with the jackets. 

“Aww~ Isn’t he cute and friendly.” You cooed as you sat down next to your boyfriend.

“Friendly huh? Look at what he did?” He angled his jaw to you with a playful smirk as you softly scritched the cat’s ear.

“You’re fine.” You kissed the scars softly before laying your head on his shoulder.

You sat there, eyes closed with one hand in your boyfriend’s while the other was warmed by the sleeping body on your lap. Zoro took this opportunity to inspect the items you bought. He liked the leather jacket and begrudgingly admitted that the wool cardigan was nice too but he had a feeling that you would be wearing it more than he would. As soon as you woke from your little reprieve, you both set out for home. The cat softly jumped from your lap and followed the two of you until you went inside. Then he turned around and went about his own business, thus concluding your day at the market.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Follow my Twitter with the same @ and Tumblr @smol-fatale.
> 
> (Comments and Kudos are also highly appreciated.)


End file.
